Three souls, One destiny
by Master Edge
Summary: A prophecy tells of three souls, who will fight too save us. I just had no idea that I was one of those three.Current Hiaus
1. The adventure begins

Ok, here is the new chapter one. I replaced it because the other one, well, sucked

It's longer than the other one so that's a little better

Disclaimer: I do not own souls calibur, but you knew that.

On with the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The taxi pulled into my driveway. I paid the driver the fair and talked into my house. It was around 4:00pm, my sister was watching an anime movie and my mom was making supper.

I walked into the kitchen to get a coke, my mom looked at me.

"Hey, honey. How was the sleep over?" I looked at her.

"Why do they call them _**sleep**_ over's if you hardly sleep at all." I said, yawning at the end of my sentence. "So, I take it wasn't very fun?" She asked

I shrugged my shoulders "How long will it be until supper's ready?" I asked mom, opening my coke.

She looked at clock on the microwave and back at me. "About an hour."

I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed, I turned onto my side to come face to face with my dog, and she was sleeping... and snoring. I scotched her off my bed and closed my eyes.

"Chris! Suppers ready!" I heard my sister yell. I got up, the storm forbid me from sleeping. I looked out my window, there was absolutely no rain or wind, just lighting and thunder. I just passed it as a heat storm and walked into my dinning room.

After supper I walked back to my room, a gentile breeze blew through my window. Looked out of it and noticed something strange. None of the clouds where moving, which was weird, clouds usually move during storms. I was puzzled, this was one messed up storm.

I looked over at my game cube; ever since I got home I wanted to play Soul Calibur. I opened the top part and put the disk in; I turned the game on and started to watch the intro. But there was something wrong; it was the normal intro, but just something about it.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

As soon as I spoke lighting hit my house, none of the lights flickered and there was no boom, it as if it never happened. That is until I saw my game cube flicker; it traveled through the wire and into the controller. I felt the shock and passed out.

I awoke several hours later but something wasn't right, I opened my eyes and felt a wave of shock cover my entire body. I shot up and looked around. I couldn't believe what I saw, a grassy field that seemed to go on forever.

_Where the hell am I?_ I though, I was looking around frantically. I needed to calm down so I sat down on the grass and looked at the sky. I noticed how fresh the air was here, how blue the sky was and how beautiful the plain was.

Thinking about this made it easier for me to convince myself that I wouldn't find anything out about where I was just by sitting there. I stood up and walked in the first direction I looked, hoping that, by chance, I would find a town or a little house on the prairie.

An hour passed and I was still walking, my feet hurt, I was thirsty and I still had no goddamn clue were the hell I was! I was staring at the ground, which was a habit of mine, so I didn't see the tree, that's why I walked right into it.

I stood up and looked around; it was the one time for the past hour that I wish no one was around. I had come to a forest, I looked back at the endless field and commenced into the woods.

Another half an hour past and still I found nothing. I sat down on a log and let out a frustrated groan and slide off the log with a last grunt. As I lay on the ground something caught my eye, a metal fragment, glowing red, was on the ground. I picked it up, and as I did this, I felt a burst of energy; I was no longer tired, or thirsty for that matter.

I felt that I was meant to come across this strange fragment. I put it in my pocket and kept walking. I walked for about five minutes before I heard something, it sounded like a thud and a grunt. The second I heard the sound I dashed towards it.

I burst through the bush and saw nothing but a stream; I looked into the river to see if anyone fell in. But I didn't hear a splash, and the river was a steep one, so it was impossible for anyone to go in without making a splash.

As I was thinking I heard the noise coming from my right, so I ran to were it came from, turning a corner, I skidded to a stop.

Ok, there we go. This took only an hour to write. WOOT SPARE TIME!!

By the way, I started a new story, A new terror, if your interested go into my profile.


	2. A new friend

A girl about my age (14) came flying passed me. I ducked just in time for her foot to miss kicking my face in.

I turned to see who just flew passed me. She was on the ground breathing heavily. But before I could get a good look at her I felt something hit my head. I was out cold.

I woke up leaned against a tree. I got up suddenly and looked around. "Its about time you woke up" I turned quickly to see a girl with tanned skin cooking something in a pot. "You've been out for hours." She said glancing at me.

Rubbing my head I found a goose egg right above my temple. "What happened?" I said with a voice that made me sound more like a frog than a man. I cleared my throat. I sat next to the fire she was using to cook. "You were attacked by a lizardman." she looked very worried when she said this. " His name is Kyu' Zanna. He and his 'warriors' have been terrorizing my village for about a week now."

She had that certain 'Ill never give up' look in her eyes. She got up and looked down at me "coming?" she asked. "To where?" I answered with another question. She smiled and took out her hand to help me up. I accepted the invitation and took her hand; she pulled me up. "To my village." Her smile turned into a frown "Any other time we could camp out here but lately the forests have been crawling with lizardmen." Looking up at me she gave a sigh. "I hate being short." She murmured. She was only up to my chest. I watched her pass by me. "You know, being tall has its disadvantages too." She smiled and signalled for me to follow here. "My name is Talim." She said taking out two shoulder blades.

I stared at them for a while. "These were given to me by my father" Her hazel eyes looked up at me. " Their names are Syi Salika and Loka Luha."

_She named her weapons…weird_. I thought still staring at the bizarre- looking weapons.

She smiled and walked away I quickly followed her into the dark forest. She knew her way around the woods. For all her life of venturing into the forest on hunting trips and practicing her fighting on trees and the air.

After about 20 minutes of walking I had to ask." So, what were you cooking back there?" Talim looked up at me and grinned. "It was rotting deer meat and pinecones." I cocked an eyebrow. "And what were you doing that for?" I questioned.

"The lizardmen are attracted to he smell." She said putting away Syi Salika and Loka Luha on little straps on her pants.

"So, it a lure? To keep them away from the village at night." I guessed at my theory.

"Right except for one little detail" Her voice had a chuckle in it "The pinecones have some sort of chemical in them that act as a tranquilizer for lizardmen."

"Oh" I was kind of interested in it "cool."

We heard something rustle in the bushes beside us. A low growl came from the bush. Talim toke out Syi Salika and Loka Luha and told me to stay low behind a tree. I nodded my head. I was a bit scared but not a lot. Kneeling my body into a crouch I sighed and waited for something to happen. Nothing did happen, for a while.

Impatient and frustrated I whispered to Talim. "What the hell is going on?" She turned her head around to me but it was a bad time. A lizardman burst out of the bush in a jump and landed right in front of Talim making her fall backwards onto the ground.


	3. First fight, First night

Talim quickly got up and readied her weapons. I watched, as the fight was about to start. She ran forward with Loka Luha in the air and Syi Salika kept low. The lizardman put up his shield and readied for the embrace. Talim jumped into the air and caught his shoulder. The lizardman was shaking wildly trying to get Talim off of his shoulders. Talim dug Loka Luha into his shoulder. He thrashed around wildly and roared in pain, blood running down his arm.

Talim then jumped off of him and swept her feet under him causing him to fall backwards. Talim (who was behind at the time) rolled out of the way and stood up. The lizardman was furious now and was hacking and slashing blindly.

Talim couldn't dodge, he was moving to fast. She jumped back and tried to jump at him but the lizardman put up his shield and whacked her right across the face in midair. Talim flew right passed me. I got up to see if she was OK but she told me to stay low.

I sighed and leaned up against the tree. However there was no tree there anymore, it was a stump now. I looked up and saw a great reptilian humanoid at least 7" Tall. "You pathetic human, you didn't think I didn't know you were there." His voice was rash and brutal.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Well, I kind of figured that you were to dumb to figure it out."

His left eye twitched. He lifted his weapon and brought it down with all of his force. I sidestepped and ducked at the swing of his shield.

He gave up on me and turned his attention to Talim whom was up and ready to fight.

He swung his sword but Talim dodged out of the way. The lizardman caught her by the throat and started to strangle her. Talim didn't know what to do, if she had to do something it had to happen fast. She noticed that she was within arms reach of him.

The only place that she could strike was his (Oo). She grinned pointed Syi Salika upwards and struck him right between the legs. I winced at the sight and kind of felt sorry for him (but not really).

He let go of Talim and fell to the ground. I ran over to her and gave her a grin. She grinned back and we left the lizardman on the ground holding his (XX).

"I kind of feel sorry for that guy. Talim laughed and looked up at me. "Well what else was I supposed to do? Ask him to let go?" Talim giggled.

"So, what happened after I blacked out at the river?" I asked curiously.

Talim frowned and started the story. " After Kyu' Zanna knocked you out I got up and snuck behind a bush. Right when he was about to stick his sword into you, I prayed to the wind for something to happen that would save you. Right when his sword was almost through your neck, a raven came and attacked his face. I jumped out and knocked him in to the river." After her story I smiled and thanked her. She nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm Chris." I said. "Nice to meet you Chris" Talim said putting out her hand for a handshake. I accepted the invitation and started to notice the trees thinning out.

"Just a bit further and we'll be at my village."

"So, You said that you prayed to the wind. What's that about?"

"My village, how can I put this, we worship, well not worship, pray to the wind."

"That's cool." I didn't want to offend her.

After about an hour we came to a mountain range that stretched on for miles. On the foot of the nearest mountain there was a small village.

"That's it, that's my village."

I gave a sigh of relief. After all that walking I was tired. "So, were is you house?"

"Come on. I'll show you." She took my hand and started to run. I managed to keep up with her (I'm a fast runner myself) and in no time we got to the village.

We came to an archway with some symbols that looked like wavy lines. I supposed they were wind symbols. Some houses were small some were big. All around me I could see guards and men all of them sating at me. They waved at Talim but just gave me weird looks. I notice they were staring at my clothes. I was wearing a blue hooded shirt that said "West 49" on it and black jeans that said, "Fear me" on them.

We finally got to Talims house.

"Wait. What about your parents."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Good call" She winked at me. "I'll be right back."

She ran into the house and after a while she came back and signalled for me to come in.

"You can sleep in my room." We walked down a hallway and entered a room on the left.

"Wait I only have one bed." She said giggling at here error. "That's Ok I can sleep on the floor." I replied. She nodded and laid some deer skin onto the floor and a bag full of feathers on top of it.

She lay down on her bed and looked over at me. I looked back at her. Finally I said "You were amazing back there." She looked blank for a bit and then remembered the battle between her and the lizardman. "Oh, thanks." She turned in her bed and sighed. "Good night." She whispered. "Good night." I responded.


	4. Not from around here

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

I'm going to start putting these up here now. Sorry for the long update.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose in the western horizon Talim was washing her face. After the long journey she was a bit messy. She combed her hair and tried to wake me up. After her failed attempt she put her hair into two bunches and held them in place with two golden rings.

After she was done she went back to her main goal: to get me awake. She gave an evil grin and went outside. She came back with a bucket full of water and poured it over my head. I shot up coughing and sputtering. All I could hear was Talims laughter, which was soft and sweet, it matched her personality completely.

"Good morning." She said still giggling. "I was having a nice dream." I replied.

"Come on down stairs my parents want to meet you." She said still chuckling.

After I washed up with a cloth I went downstairs to meet Talims parents.

On my way down the stairs I heard people talking and laughing. I entered the room where all the commotion was coming from. As soon as I entered the room all conversation ceased.

_Glad to know I'm such a conversation starter._I thought as I looked around the room Talim was sitting in the chair closest to me and smiled. "Here Chris you can sit next to me." She said pulling out a chair for me.

"Hello Chris." Said a man on the other side of the table.

He was a muscular man with a long white clean and straight beard. He looked in his later 40's. He was loosing some hair but not that much he had no bangs but long black hair in the back that went past his shoulders. His tone of skin was tanned like Talims but a bit darker. He had a very stern face but his eyes gave of a sense of kindness. His clothes consisted of no shirt and baggy shorts much like Talims. Around his neck he wore a necklace that looked exactly like Talims.

His stern frown turned into a smile. "Welcome."

"Th-thank you Mr… umm."

He gave out a loud laugh that made my ears ring. "Call me Sanput."

"Hello Sanput." I said bowing my head.

"Here have some breakfast." Talim said handing out some eggs for me.

"Thanks Talim." I said taking the eggs.

"So, were do you come from?" A woman sitting beside me asked.

I looked up at her. She had black hair that went passed her elbows and skin as tanned as Talim's. She was wearing a brown shirt and shorts. She wore eyeliner around her brown eyes. She looked in her mid 40's. She wore a necklace that looked like Sanput and Talim's. On her ears she wore large ring-like earrings with wavy lines in the middle.

"Oh, I'm not from around her." I said nervously.

She cocked an eyebrow. "So were are you from?"

"England." I replied with the first place that came to my head (and was discovered back then.)

"England? Humm." She said putting down a cup of water.

"Come on Chris we should go outside. It's a very beautiful day." Talim said pulling my arm. After we got outside she looked at me and an angry face replaced a kind and generous one.

"The wind tells me you're not from England." She said almost in a whisper.

I sighed the only thing I could do was tell the truth. But will she believe me? "Ok, I'm gonna tell you the truth." Her hazel eyes became less enraged. "How am I going to believe you?" She looked up at the clear sky and looked around at the stone and wooden houses. "The wind will tell you if I'm telling the truth." I said.

"OK, I'm from the future." I said slowly.

Talim cocked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, umm I'm from this place that hasn't been discovered in your time." I said.

Talims eyes widened. "I know this is kind of a shock but I'm telling the truth. Even ask the wind." I said pointing to the sky

"I don't need to." She replied.

What did you think? Do you think it's a good time to end the chapter?

Oh well what's done is done. Read and review. NOW!


	5. A prophecy

Declaimer: What the hell? You already know that I don't own soul calibour.

Well here you have it, chapter five. This took me some good thinking and there you go chapter five right in front of you're eyes

Leeroy- priest of the wind thanks for the review. You made me calm down a bit thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't need to." Talim said crossing her arms.

"What?" I questioned cocking an eyebrow.

Talim sighed. She had to say it, She didn't want to just leave me they're busting my brain trying to figure it out.

Talim sighed and began to talk to me about some sort of _prophecy._

"There is a prophecy.' Talim said repeating what I/ the author just said. "That a warrior from the past, a soul from the present, and a stranger from the futur will seek and destroy an evil entity much more worse than soul edge." She shivered at the word 'soul edge'. Since it has been destroyed weird things have been happening near her village. Like the lizardmen and a boy suddenly appearing from the future right in the woods east of the village.

"So, what you're saying is that _I'm_ the Stranger from the futur." Talim nodded her head and leaned against her wooden house. "That's what I'm saying." She said with a smirk. "But I can't be a _stranger from the future_. How can I destroy souls edge, I don't even know how to fight (I rarely get into fights.)"

A loud ring filled the air that made me cover my ears. Talim took my hand and ran inside the house. "What the hell is going on?" I asked nervously.

Talim took out Loka Luha and Syi Salika from a drawer in the left corner of her room.

"A group of lizardmen has been seen just outside the village." She said just as uneasy as I was.

"How do you know th- oh wait, the wind, right?" Talim nodded her head.

I sat down on her bed and looked at her weapons the same way I did in the forest last night. "So, you gonna fight them?" I asked with a worried look. Talim gave me a comforting smile. "Don't you remember last night?" I thought back to the battle with the lizardman. "Ya, But that was only one." Talim looked out her window that faced the direction of the forest. Her eyes softened.

"They have a shaman with them. There will be no fighting today." She said, givinga sigh of relief.

"Talim come on you have to go with your grand-mother to meet the shaman!" Sanput boomed from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" she responded. She looked over at me and smiled her same sweet smile. "You wanna come?" I cocked an eyebrow (there seems to be a lot of eyebrow cocking). On one hand I could see what was going on, but on the other hand I could stay here and be a goddamn chicken, and I'm no chicken.

I stood up to quickly and I got dizzy and fell back onto her bed. Talim let out a hand to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me up like it was nothing.

_Holy crap she's strong._ I thought. "Thank you." She said grinning. I took a step back. "What…" She gave out a giggle. "The wind can hear your thoughts and carry them to me." She looked out her window and winked at what I supposed was the wind. "Well, can you tell it not to do that any more? It creeps me out."

"Come on Talim!" Her mother called.

Talim took my arm and pulled me out of the room with her. We raced down the stairs past Sanput whom was about to call Talim again. We ran outside and dashed toward the centre of town were there were a group of people. Among them were: 10 archers with there long bows on there back and each with about 20 arrows, about 7 swords men with daggers for when they lost there weapon in combat and 12 elders, me and Talim were the youngest ones there by at least 40 years.

Conversation was brewing about what the lizardmen were doing with a _shaman_ right outside there walls.

"Quiet down," Said a tall old man with grey hair passed his elbows. All stopped talking and looked over at the longhaired elder. "As you may or may not know there is a group of lizardmen out side our walls. They have a shaman so there will be no fighting." A lot of people gave out a sigh of relief after hearing this.

After about an hour of talking the elder finally told for us to follow him. We were now headed towards a gate bigger than the one Talim and me used last night to get into town.

This one was made from oak wood with four torches on both sides. Instead of an arch it was shaped like a square with two wooden doors that opened by two people holding ropes. The elder gave them a hand signal and they pulled the ropes, opening the large wooden doors.

As we stepped outside, by this time it was about noon. A warm breeze filled the air that gave me a sigh of relief it had been cold all day even with my hood up, I shivered.

As we were about to turn a corner of the wall nature called. I told Talim that I would be right back and ran into the forest to relief myself.

As I was going back I tripped over a stick and landed headfirst right in front of a squirrel. As luck may have it I landed right on its tail and you never land on a squirrels tail. He turned around with eyes full of fury. He called for his squirrelly friends, and they attacked me!

I got up with my shirt torn and my pants ripped. I quickly walked away from the incident. An acorn hit me in the head. I looked up to see a squirrel he had a very, very menacing look on his face. He signalled for me to 'zip it' and put his index finger up to his throat and ran it across.

I gulped and booked it back to the group. Talim saw me and looked very worried. "What the hell happened to you Chris?"

I looked up into a tree to see five squirrels punching their fists into their palms.

"I-I fell y-ya t-t-that's it!" I said nervously. Talim smiled at me even as she turned her head towards the group. "Come on we have to attend the meeting."

I nodded my head. As I took a step I saw an acorn right in front of me. I gulped and ran after Talim, Hearing the squirrles laugh the whole way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its fun to humiliate myself especially with squirrels.

I hope you liked this chapter. Hey I got an idea. Name your favourite soul calibur character of the opposite sex and rate their sexiness on a scale of 1 to 10. You also add why they're your favourite character.

Mine is Talim on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give her an 8. She's my favourite character because she's very fast and I kick ass with her.

But I also like cassandra, out of a ten I'd give her a nine, she my second fav because she's fast, not as fast as Talim, but still. Also, she has some pretty sweet attacks


	6. The meeting

I'm SOOOO sorry for the long update, I gaped out and totally forgote about it until now.

I had a brain fart, or something like that. I thought 'holy crap I got to update that' so here it is, chapter 6 (notice the commas). Also I've been a bit sidetracked lately, a family of squirrels moved into the attic above my room 0o. But anyway, on with the chapter!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three souls, one destiny

Chapter 6.

I looked over at Talim, she looked uneasy, but then again so was I, we were about to come face-to-face with a group of six-foot tall lizard humanoids. I began to think to myself, I knew that Talim would be able to hear me, but I didn't care. I began to think about what has happened to me, why I'm in the past, and why me. I would have to ask Talim if she could tell me the rest of the prophecy. It was weird because, so much has happened in the little time I've been here, and then the question popped into my mind: 'will I ever go back?' I stopped and ran the question through my mind over and over.

I felt something small start to push me, I could tell right away that it was Talim. "C'mon, Chris don't be so negative, you'll be able to go back, and I'll tell you the rest of the prophecy later." She said before we heard a loud bang that stopped both me, and Talim in our tracks. A thud followed the bang and then an other thud. It made a beat that went: bang, THUD, bang, bang, THUD, THUD. We both looked over at a small group of lizard men at least ten or fifteen in size, some with swords, others with cross-bows. One though was different, he was bigger than the others by a foot or more with a funny looking hat that had leafs and skulls on it, he had a necklace made from ribs and rope and held a long staff that was bigger than him with markings in another language.

He held up a hand and the drumming stopped. He began to speak in another language, but Talim seemed to understand it, when he was done Talim looked over at the group and let out a sigh. "He said to put down your weapons and his men will put down theirs. He also said that me and the stranger must attend a meeting with Kyu' Zanna at Eagle Claw River alone."

Conversation brewed in the crowed, I took this opportunity to ask Talim something "You could understand him?" I whispered to her. "No, the wind tells me." She said proudly, crossing her arms.

Wow, the wind does a lot. I thought to myself. Talim just couldn't help but smile at my thought. After everyone calmed down, the shaman began to speak. "Chris and I must meet him in three hours." Talim translated.

Three hours, that would give us enough time for Talim to tell me the rest of the prophecy. I was really eager to hear it because ,well, I was in it!.

After a while of translating back and forth between Talim and the shaman we headed back to the gates. The elder gave the people the signal again and the large doors opened. Me and Talim were in the back of the group.

"So… what your saying, is that you have whole cities supplied by the wind by giant wind mills?" Talim said in awe.

"Ya, we call them turbines." I responded.

"Wow the wind does do a lot." Talim joked.

I laughed at her response. By that time we arrived at the center of the village which was a large stone alter with a couple of benches and a stage which was probably used for town meetings,

We arrived at Talims house after a brief talk to the chief shaman of the village about how dangerous it was going to be and how we were supposed to prepare. I was paying close attention, but Talim wasn't, as if she either didn't care, or she had to listen to this guy a lot.

We went up the stairs and into Talims room. "Make sure to keep the door open Talim!" We heard Sanput yell up the stairs. I blushed a bit, but not to much. "Ok… so you want to hear the rest of the prophesy?" Talim asked me sitting down on her bed. "Ok." I responded.

"Well it goes like this…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I finished it! Yay! Like I said before I'm sorry for the long update. But you know what's sad? I only got 4 reviews in two months! TT. Any ways now I'm never going to make any of you wait this long ever again! Look out for chapter 7. But please more reviews! Ahhhhh!


	7. Part of the prophecy

Sorry for the long update I've been busy and well, gotten kind of lazy lol,

Anyway this is kind of the story behind the prophecy.

Ya ya, well I'm gonna start now Thanks to Sharper Lee for reviewing, he seems to be the only one that reviews my story, thanks man.

Any ways on with the chapter!

"Ok this is how I heard it" Talim said sitting on the bench beside her front door.

I sat down beside her and listened carefully, images flowing through my head as she spoke.

Heavy rain poured treacherously upon an ancient chapel, the walls were crumbling under the pressure of age ad war. A clang of metal filled the sky as two warriors locked into battle.

Another clang filled the stormy sky, followed by another, and another. A young boy, that kind of resembled me, fell back but recovered with a back flip. He brought up his sword to reflect a blow that his opponent gave him. An older man with long blond hair and blue eyes swung his tremendous sword with ease in a downward stroke.

As he was about to brig his humongous sword down him, he felt a burning sensation pierce through his arm. He roared in pain and dropped his weapon. Filled with rage he looked over to see what could have caused I the pain only to find an arrow in his arm. He ripped out the arrow and through it to the ground, looking up only to see a foot ram right into his FACE! He tumbled back only to be tripped by the young warrior, the Bad guy (BG) fell onto his back.

You think that the good guy (GG) would bring the finishing blow right there and then, but no, ran right past him, completely ignoring him (-.-). He ran up to another boy about his age, a couple of years older.

"Richard, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, me and Ariel had some admirers"

"Right, speaking of Ariel, were is she?"

"Me and her separated cause she heard some thing."

"Right, well I think we should tae care of this guy first." He said pointing his sword at BG whom was just getting up.

"Well, Robert what are we waiting for."

Just as she was getting to the good part a man that looked like a messenger an up o us, was time to confront Kyu' Zanna.

I'm sorry that this is so short but I didn't have that much time to write it. My dad wants to take us home now.

An way hope you liked what little there was now I'm gonna update in about a week or two. I hope


	8. Information to battle

Sorry for the long update I promise there will be no long updates any more.

Anyways on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three souls, one destiny

Chapter 8

I waited impatiently for Talim outside of her house. It gave me time to think, about what's happened, what this prophecy means. It was all very confusing. I had always wondered what it was like to save the world, I always thought it would be cool. But now that it's actualy happening, it's scary.

I was deep in thought when Talim walked out of her house. She looked at me and nodded, patting her elbow blades. I nodded back at her and we started towards the west gate, which was the same one we went through when we first got into the village.

Talim stopped and slapped her head. I stopped and cocked an eyebrow at her sudden action. She looked at me and blushed in embarrassment. "I forgot we need to get you a weapon." She said.

I stepped back. "A weapon, what do you mean?" I said in surprise.

"Well, we should get you a weapon, like a sword or a spear. It's dangerous out there and you need protection." She explained.

"Well, It would be cool to have a sword" I pointed out.

"Ok, now let's go get you a weapon."

Talim and I walked to the black smith. It wasn't that long of a walk it only took about 3 minutes. When we got there we entered the door. Talim walked up to the counter and called the shopkeeper.

"Hey, Arim!" She called.

"Talim that you?" Said a man coming out of the back room. He was about in his mid twenties with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeve leather shirt and a deer hide vest over it. His eyes showed kindness and he had tanned skin.

"How much is it for a sword?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you a little young for a weapon?" He asked.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Talim questioned.

"Heard 'bout what?"

"Talim and I are meeting with the lizard man leader." I said, quite proudly.

"Kyu'Zanna?" He was very worried."But, are you going to be ok?"

"That's why we need a weapon." I pointed out.

"What about Talim, she has tonfas."

"Ya, but those are more for dancing ceremonies. Besides, If were going to see their leader there's probably going to be guards, and if thing get out of hand I can't take them all by my self. I'll need some help."

Arim rubbed his chin "Well, that _is_ a pretty good point."

"So, how much is it for a sword?" I repeated.

Arim sighed and said "Depends on what one you want." Very dully. I looked around there was a lot of weapons. I paid most attention to the swords; I was very interested in them.

I saw the one I wanted. A long sword about 2 feet long. With a shaft that had wind marking all over it and leather padding on both ends.

"I'll take that one." I said pointing to it.

"Ok that's about." he looked at the tag on it. "$60" He said. "Wait, do we have any money?" I asked looking over at Talim. She nodded her head and gave Arim the money, saying "Thank you" to him. He then handed me the sword and I took it quarter way out of the shaft. I smiled and nodded to Arim as I turned around; he gave me a wave of his hand as we left the shop.

"Well, we better get going" I said to Talim. She nodded to me and we started for the west gate again. This time we were ready.

We started on a dirt road, I tripped, the tracks of horses and wagons clearly visible. The first hour was quiet with the occasional horse drawn wagons. We finally got to a river that looked like it went on forever. "Now all we have to do is follow this river until we reach Eagle River." Talim said. We followed the river into a forest. About half an hour past and I was starting to get tired. "Talim, you want to stop for a break?" I asked. She nodded her head and we stopped to lean against a tree. I sighed and looked up at the sky, judging by the suns position it was about noon. I looked to were my sword hung from my left side. I took it out of the shaft and began to stare at the blade. The sun reflected off of it and onto something in the bush. I noticed the glow out of the corner of my eye and crawled over to it. Curious I moved a branch to get a better look at it.

Looking closer I realized that it was a blade! Two men jumped out of the bush and pointed there swords at Talim and I. I picked up my sword, in which I put down to look at the glow, and pointed it back at them.

They both had bandages covering there faces and cloth covering there entire bodies. I nudged the sleeping Talim on the leg with my heel. She appeared to spring into action immediately and ran up beside me, her tonfas up to her chest.

"_You take the one on the left; I'll get the one on the right."_ I thought to her. She nodded but looked worryingly at me. "_I'll be fine; I have some idea of what I'm doing."_ She still looked worried but nodded her head anyways.

She lunged at the one on the left and hit him right in the gut. The one on the right jumped at me with his sword over his head. I raised my sword to block it and hoofed him in the knee (Ha-ha cheap lol). This made him bend over. I then hit him in the back of the head with the sword's handle, which knocked him out. I turned my attention to Talim. It looked like she was almost done to. She gave him a final _whack_ in the side of the head. She looked at me and sighed. "We better get out of here." She said quickly. I nodded and we quickly walked away.

We were on our way once again. "

You were pretty good back there." Talim said to break the silence.

"I looked over at her. "Come on, I wasn't _that_ good, your way better than me." She nodded her head and smiled.

"I can't argue there. But still, you did take care of that thief pretty quickly." She pointed out.

"Ya, I kicked him in the knee." I stated.

"So, I stabbed that lizard man in the genitals." She said, beginning to giggle halfway through her sentence. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, silence covered use once again.

The next 2 hours were pretty uneventful the only sound was the crunch of dead leaves and twigs under our tired feet. Finally we came to a clearing, a field surrounded by forest with trees spread in random places. Right in the middle of the field there were two large boulders, one on each side of the river.

"Well, were finally here." Talim said with a sigh of relief.

I sighed too, almost mimicking the way Talim did it. I fell backwards onto my butt. Talim stood over me.

"We're not there _yet_." She said with her hands on here hips. I got up lazily, mumbling words that will force me to make this story M rated. It took about 2 more minutes to get to the boulders. _That_ was when I fell on my ass again. Talim sat against the rock and sighed. She bundled up in her wool cape that she was wearing around her body.

Just something I forgot to say a couple chapters back, it's the middle of fall.

I looked around and noticed that there was nobody here except for me and Talim. "Hey, were the hell is he. We didn't walk 3 goddamn hours just to get stood up by some 7 ft. tall freaks that look like god flushed them down the toilet after eating some very spicy food." I said angrily.

"Are you referring to me?" A mysterious voice said.

Just then a lizard man jumped from the top of a boulder and… Hold on I'm out of Ideas…………. That might work. And landed only inches from Talim, just missing crushing her. Her eyes widened and she gave out a little whimper. She then quickly inched herself away from Kyu'Zanna, her face not changing emotion until she was at least 5 feet away from him.

He gave an almost human grin and spoke. "I've been waiting for this day, for too long." He said. "We finally meet O' stranger of the future." I stood there, keeping my hand on the hilt of my sword as I listened.

"So, you made it." He said.

"Ya, we did, now why did you call us all the way out here?" I said, tightening my grip on my sword.

"Well, as you may or may not know, you two are parts of a prophecy."

I nodded my head "go on."

"And you're going to need some help, so I'll tell you were to go first."

Talim cocked her eye brow "Thank you, that's quite generous of you." She stated.

He then wielded his ax and shield and looked at me!

"You'll have to defeat me first!" He said bringing down his ax. I swung my leg behind me to dodge seeing as he was only going for that part.

I swung my leg again to do a spin, but I forgot to wield my sword, and wound up kicking him in the arm making him stumble to the side a bit. I then drew my blade and charged at him, spinning when I reached him for a more powerful blow. It connected with the back of his head and made him fall over. He quickly got up and got me across the face with his shield. I fell back but got up pretty quickly and readied myself again.

He lounged at me but I sidestepped and it missed by an inch. I raised my sword to attack him but he blocked it with his shield and got me in the side of the head with the side of his ax. I stumbled over, holding my head in pain. I then felt two hands go around my waist and lift me up. Kyu'Zanna then threw me in one of the boulders!

I got up, infuriated by this point. I threw strategy completely out the window and charged at him with full speed. That didn't work either; he turned around and got me in the ribs with his tail. I decided to calm down a bit and maybe scrape the remains of strategy off the sidewalk. I kept my distance, thinking up a way to get him. I thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

I got a bit closer to Kyu'Zanna, hoping he would attack me again, as I hoped he did, he lounged at me one more time. This time I swung my left foot and when his ax connected with the ground, I swung my foot so hard it made him tumble backwards and fall to the ground. As he started to get up he felt the tip of my sword on his throat.

"I win." That's _all_ I could say. (--)

"It seems that way." He said, swatting the tip away from his throat. I seethed my sword and backed away as his large body rose. I looked at Talim and put my hand in the air. She looked at me, confused.

"You're supposed to hit it." I explained. She raised her hand and lightly tapped mine. "Well, now aren't you supposed to tell us?"

He looked at us "'Bout what…?" He said lazily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You know for the _leader_ you sure are absent minded." I said.

"Oh. Ya you have to go to Italy." He stated.

"Italy?" Talim said.

"Ya you can't defeat _him_ with only that little sword. The prophecy also tells of two weapons, one that was forged in the underworld and the other in the heavens." He explained, and with that he walked off. "

Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned around. "I have one more question, Why are you're lizard men terrorizing the wind deity?"

He turned around and explained. "We never terrorized your little village. We were only hanging around it. You're people were the ones that made a huge scene about it; we only stayed because we heard of the prophecy and waited for you and her. That's all." And with that he was gone. I turned around and stared the surrounding forest.

"Ok now that we have _that_ cleared up, which way to the wind deity?" I said looking around.

I looked over at Talim, she had her hands together her eyes closed and looking to the ground. After she opened her eyes a light breeze flowed through the air. Talim looked in the direction the wind was blowing, smiled and stared to walk.

She turned around. "Are you coming?" I nodded my head and ran up to her and with that we started back to town.

The fist hour was quiet but conversation started and the silence was broken. We began to talk about some of the traditions of Talims village, the monthly ceremonies and sacrifices they make to the wind which consisted of pigs, cows and chickens. I was very interested in her traditions and she was even more interested in mine. After a while of talking we came out of the forest and onto the dirt road again.

We started on the dirt road, on the way I looked at my clothes they were still ripped from "me falling". They weren't ripped _that_ badly but they were still pretty embarrassing to be seen in.

"I'll see if my dad can spare some clothes, Chris."

"Would you stop doing that?" I exclaimed, very annoyed by that whole mind reading thing. Talim giggled and looked up ahead. The distance was very monotonous (spelling?) trees and road for miles. We started walking up a hill it wasn't a steep hill, horses could easily pull a wagon up it. When we came to the top we saw the wind deity in the distance, the mountains holding some of the buildings, windmills dotting the village, and the view of the coast into the ocean. We began to walk down the hill and towards the village.

I looked over at Talim; she was deep in thought, but about what.

"Hey Talim, how are we getting to Italy." She was silent for a moment but then spoke.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that myself." That answered my question. "Wait." She said snapping her fingers. "Why not go by boat, there's one leaving for Germany tomorrow." She explained. "But, it's making a stop in India for a day to get their supplies." She said a little blandly.

"Where's the dock?" I asked. "In the next town over." She answered "its right across that field." She pointed to the view that showed the vast plain. "We'll have to go through there and then a few minutes in the woods.

"The same woods I met you?" I asked. She nodded her head. "How long is it to the next town?" I asked.

"It's about an hour."

"An hour, well I guess that's better tha-"but before I could finish I bumped into the wall surrounding the village.

I stepped back, embarrassed at how absent minded I could be. The gates opened up and we walked through, Talim waving to the men that opened them. They waved back and sat back down in the chairs that were up there.

We headed towards Talims house the sky became dark in the time it took for us to get to Talims house from the gates. We went over a bridge that was over a little river that emptied into a bunch of pools. They were made from stone and each poured into each other. (Look at the wind mill arena in SC2 in the village in the background.). I stopped to admire them for a few minutes; the moonlight sparkled beautifully in the water. Talim began to push me along and before long we were at Talims house.

It was later than I thought. Everyone was asleep. Sanputs snoring echoed throughout the house. I looked out the window; there was still the faintest glow of light on the distant horizon. I looked over at Talim whom was lighting candles. "Does everyone usually go to bed this early?" I asked. Talim nodded her head. "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down at a chair at the table, I sat across from her. It was quiet for a moment, until Talim started to talk. "I guess it was a rough day, sometimes they go to bed earlier."

A couple of hours past, there was nothing to do except talk.

After a few hours of talking past I began to fell drowsy and I told Talim I was going to bed. She nodded her head and said that she would be up in about half an hour and that the pillow and blanket were in her room. I got up there and quietly into Talims room I found the pillow and blanket. I set them up against a wall and was out in about 2 minutes.

Now that we knew were to go, we would be on our way the next day. (Lol, rhyme). Tomorrow, we would be on our way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there it is the longest chapter I have ever done. Damn should have brought in the squirrels at some point. Oh well, what's done is done. Who is the third soul anyway? You got to read the next chapter to find out. Chow!


	9. Green stranger

-Disclaimer: I do not own soul caliber, because they stole my idea.

Ok I'm updating two chapters at a time here. And well, this is where the story really picks up. I said I'd introduce the third soul A.K.A. "The warrior of the past." Who is it going to be? Read to find out. By the way, I've started reading Dean Coontz "Seize the night." It's really good and detailed, so you'll be seeing more detail in my chapters.

Update- I've spaced out the paragraphs mpre, su it looks better and is eaier to read.

On with the chapter!

I woke up, the sunlight in my eyes, and stood up. I walked over to the window, which is right next to Talims bed, and stared out the window. The cool autumn breeze blew in my face, her window showed a scene of the ocean. The sun was low, suggesting that it was early morning. I heard the door behind me open and Talim walked in.

"Good morning." She said carrying in two leather bags and passing one to me.

I caught it. "Packing?" I asked. Talim nodded her head.

"So, what I'm I supposed to pack?" I asked. Talim handed me a bunch of clothing, I took them and put them in my bag.

"My dad said you can borrow some of his clothes for a while." She said grabbing her elbow blades and tying them to her pants. She then looked over at me and giggled. "That must have been a nasty fall to rip your clothes so badly." She said.

"Yeah I guess." I said, irritated that it was _squirrels_; it was to embarrassing to admit. Talim packed up a few more things and then we went down for breakfast, after breakfast Talim told me to wait outside. I nodded my head and went outside.

Talim looked over at her parents, who were sad to see her go. "Are you going to be OK?" Lidi asked her daughter.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've left." Talim responded.

"Now you be a good girl, and take good care of Chris." Sanput said one hand on her shoulder. "He's a good kid, and an excellent fighter."

"How do you know how good he is, you've never seen him fight, honey." Lidi said.

"I can see it in his eyes." He responded. "You can tell a warrior by the look in his eye." Talim smiled at her fathers words; he was once a proud warrior and served as the headman of the village guards. She hugged her parents good-bye and opened the door looking at them one last time before leaving.

I was just around the corner from her door, waiting for her to pass by so I could jump out and scare her. I was waiting for a while; she was taking a long time. I started to grow impatient and bored. I decided to give up on it and walked around the corner, but as I turned corner I didn't see Talim anywhere. It was strange because I heard the door open and close.

I took a couple steps forward and looked around. I stood there thinking, was Talim still inside? I stopped to look around for her. I didn't hear Talim come up behind me. She stopped right behind me "Bahh!" She yelled, jumping up to grab my shoulders. I turned around and fell backwards onto my butt. Talim began to laugh hysterically. She wiped a tear from her eye and held out her hand to help me up. As I did before I accepted her help and she pulled me up.

I looked at my side and frowned, I had forgotten my sword. I told Talim that I would be a moment and ran into the house. I quickly ran up to Talims room, and I felt something in my pocket, I looked down and pulled out the fragment. I had completely forgotten about it until now.

I held my hand flat and walked around the room, the glow intensified as I got closer to the window. I looked out the window and something caught my eye. A large silhouette stood in the distance; I squinted my eyes, widened them and narrowed them again. The silhouette then disappeared behind a group of trees. I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what that thing was. In the end I gave up thinking, grabbed my sword and walked back outside, Talim sitting on a bench across the street. She stood up and walked towards me.

"Ok, can we go now?" She asked, impatiently

"Yeah, were ready now." I responded, putting my sword around my waist.

We began to walk towards the same gates we used both times. We started on the dirt road, this time instead of going straight on the dirt road we turned left and went along the wall until it came to an end. We just kept going, towards the plain. About 10 minutes of walking we stood on top of a hill, looking back on the wind deity, The village wasn't big, but not that small either. Windmills dotted the village and it sloped up into the mountains that the village was right on the foot of. Talims house was in the north-west part of town not that far from the town center, which in the center of town (duh).

Arims armory was across town from Talims house, and the small clusters of trees that dotted the village. One of which I saw the large shadow retreat behind.

I heard Talim sigh heavily and turn around. "It's always hard to leave, but we must."

"I think this is going to be fun." I suggested. Talim smiled but quickly went into a frown.

"Hey, come on be happy." I said. "Were going to save the world don't be sad."

She smiled again and stretched her arms into the air. "Yeah, you're right."

I smiled and turned around to look at the wind deity one last time before we started out. It took a good while to get to the town. The field took a long time and was also very boring, there was nothing going on, well what can you expect, a circus popping out of the ground. That would be pretty cool, though, I went to the circus one time- (slaps self on the fore head). Sorry.

You know what, I'm going to skip all the boring stuff and skip to where we got to the town.

We entered the town through an archway attached to a stone wall that seemed to go on forever in both directions. The town had a lot of people; the streets were full of them. There seemed to be no women any were, everyone was a man, they were all carrying something, whether it been fish, beer or even squids. The stench of fish and ail filled the air, it was revolting.

I covered my nose with my sleeve. Talim looked at me and smiled. "Are you ok?" I briefly removed my sleeve from my nose to say yes. My eyes began to water. Talim snickered. "Is it the smell?" I nodded my head.

"You'll get used to it." She said, waving her hand infront of her nose.

A few moments past and the people began to thin out; we weren't bumping into others every second.

"We're close to the docks." Talim stated. I new she was right, the call of gulls grew ever louder and, unfortunately so was the smell… getting worse.

We got to the docks and asked a man when the boat for Germany was leaving. "You're just in time, mate. The boat's leaving right 'bout now." Said a large man in about his mid 20's pointing to a medium sized boat. We thanked him and made our way towards the boat. We had to break into a run to make it in time; we also had to make a small leap because the boat was already leaving when we got on. Few people were on the boat, mostly fishermen and merchants. The sun was well into the sky and the day became warmer, distant clouds covered the horizon.

The sea was calm and smooth, the seagulls hovering over the boat, as if they were attached to strings. Talim leaned on the railing, looking out into the ocean, her black hair blowing in the ocean breeze. She looked over at me; I was holding back my hair to keep it out of my eyes. I had long dark brown hair that reached past the bottom of my neck. I looked over at talim whom was still looking out to the sea. I walked next to her and also leaned against the railing, I had to bend over, unlike Talim who didn't need to because of her height.

"I've never actually been on a boat before." I admitted, watching the wave's spray against the haul. "Is it? Let's hope you don't get sea sick then." Talim joked.

"Relax, I don't."

Talim smiled and looked back at the ocean; she looked further the horizon and frowned. "I hope that we don't get a storm." She said, licking her finger and sticking it up in the air. She put it down with a sigh of relief. "The winds blowing in a different direction, we won't get it."

"That's good." I said. "So, how long is it going to take to get to India?" Talim shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she didn't know.

The next few hours were boring, nothing to do except help out the fisher men.

"That's it, great lob, lad!" Said a tall Scottish man putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt a large build up of pride in my stomach, but the pride quickly turned into something else. I ran to the side of the boat and threw up. Slouching over the railing, I hung by my arms and groaned.

Talim walked up behind me. "Are you ok?" Talim asked worryingly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I thought you said you didn't get sea sick."

"I also said I've never been on a boat before."

I told Talim I was going to get some rest and went into the cabins under the deck. It wasn't a very big room. I had to walk sideways through the isles, bumping into sleeping feet. I found the bed the captain told me to sleep in and didn't even bother to climb onto the bed; I just flopped down onto the bed and squirmed my way to the pillow. I was asleep in three seconds.

Dream sequence-

_The heavy rain was falling roughly upon the ancient castle. The crumbled wall left the three foes exposed to the elements. BG rose slowly and faced the duo. GG with the sword dashed towards BG. GG with the bow aimed carefully before releasing his grip and shot an arrow into BGs shoulder, he dropped his weapon and knelt down to remove the arrow. GG with the sword leaped towards BG and brought himself down onto his other shoulder. BG roared in agony as the blow was delivered. He ripped the arrow out and retrieved his enormous sword. _

"_Arthur! Try to get him in the head!" GG shouted with the sword, removing pieces of black wet hair from his face. Arthur nodded his head and took aim. He almost had a good shot when an invisible force grabbed his arms and dragged him into the air. _

_He began gasping for air as it proceeded to take hold of his throat and tightened its grip. His bow rose up to his level and knocked an arrow (Knocking an arrow means putting it on the string and pulling back.) He began to panic and struggle with all his might to get free of the ghost that was slowly killing him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his last moments on earth. _

_Taking on last breath he prepared, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find himself on the ground; his bow was back in his hand. He looked over the see that GG with the sword had impaled BG with his sword. "Thanks, Richard!" He yelled to him. Richard nodded his head and withdrew his sword from BGs chest._

_They both looked up to the sky; the clouds seemed to change into a wall of water. It then came crashing down onto them._

End dream sequence.

_**India**_

I woke up; a cup of water had fallen over and got my face. Talim ran down and wedged her way towards me. "We're there, Chris." She told me. I nodded my head and got up.

"How are you feeling?" Talim asked. "Fine." I responded. We left the ship. The captain said we would be off towards Germany tomorrow. I looked around; the stone streets were crowded with people.

"We should find an inn to stay for the night." Talim suggested.

"Good idea." I said, looking at the wooden signs to see if there was one on the shore line. "Let's follow this road." I pointed to my left; the road went down a long way and turned into another street.

We started down the road, bumping into people every second. After a while Talim stopped and looked around nervously. I stopped and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" I asked. Talim looked up at me, her hazel eyes filled with a combination of fear and nervousness.

"I'm sensing a dark aura." She said, grasping the hilts of Syi Salika and Loka Luha. I did the same with my sword.

I looked around once for something out of place or wrong. Something caught my eye. I could see a bit of green moving in the crowd. I was about to get a better look at it until a loud crash followed by panic erupted.

Me and Talim looked at each other and darted towards the sound. (Not the smartest thing to do.) The people cleared out and I couldn't believe what I saw.

A seven foot tall man was swinging around an axe. One swing brought down a road side tree. The most disturbing thing about it was one: The exposed heart pumping in his chest and two: his purple skin.

_Astroth?_ I thought. I quickly looked over at Talim to see if she heard it but she was too distracted to notice my thought. I sighed with relief. If she heard my thought, she might have asked how I knew his name. She knew I met her only hours after coming to this time. I didn't want her to find out that she only existed in a video game.

Or at least I thought I was in a video game, I was still debating whether or not I was in a game or _actually_ in the past, witnessing a historical event. Of course, if this were a historical event it would pop up in my history text books or something. Of course, I live in Canada, and this is India. I had wondered this since I found Talim. I was like: _Omg is that Talim? Am I in soul caliber, or is this actually 400 years back in time?_

The people ran in all directions, the only one left was a young boy who had tripped right in front of Astroth. The behemoth looked down at the boy.

"Humans are so helpless!" He yelled down at him, raising his axe over his head.

The boy covered his teary face, he wanted to run but he had twisted his ankle. My eyes widened and I was just about to run to save the kid when a green blur dived in front of Astroth, snatched the kid and rolled out of the way, the huge axe missing his feet by and inch.

The man stood up, he was fairly young. I couldn't get a good look at him because the purple giant stepped in front of him. He raised his axe over his head again. I put my preparation into use and darted towards Astroth, my right hand reaching over to my sword on my left side.

Astroth was about to bring his weapon down but was interrupted by a piercing in his back. He moved his large head over his shoulder to see me, hanging onto his back by my sword, my feet against his back, keeping my full weight on his back. I withdrew the sword from his back; blood ran down it like a mountain stream of cream soda. (Whoa, that's a lot of back.)

He turned halfway, wincing in pain as the wound became exposed.

"You little_ shit_!" He yelled, bringing his axe around his body and swinging it at me in an attempt to cleave me in half. I ran forward bringing myself closer to him. It was a stupid thing to do, I dodged the axe but I got so close to him he could easily kick me in the stomach, that's exactly what he did by the way.

As the blow was delivered the wind got knocked right out of me, sending me back a few steps and knocking me down. Astroth stood over me, his axe beside my head. I looked up at Astroth, a flash past through my eyes. The blond blue eyed man stood over me, his large sword over his head. It was just like the vision I had when Talim told me the prophecy. Just like in the vision an arrow pierced his shoulder. BG turned back into Astroth and fell side ways to the ground. I covered my face to protect my eyes from the resulting dust. As I opened my eyes a hand stuck out. I looked at who it belonged to.

_No way_. I thought to myself. He was very young with blond hair tucked under his green hat that looked like he came straight from Santa's workshop. His green eyes shined with courage and a chunk of determination. He was clad in green clothing; it was obvious that what I saw in the crowd not too long ago was him. I took his hand and he pulled me up, I glanced at him and he looked back and nodded as if to say: _let's finish him_.

I nodded back at him at him and took my sword out of the shaft; he did the same. Astroth slowly rose from the ground, his axe in hand. I darted towards the behemoth with full force and drove my shoulder into his stomach, although it wouldn't have a full effect I knew it would leave and opening for the stranger to strike. He took the opportunity and lounged full force towards Astroth and dug his sword into his ribs. Astroth roared in pain, covering his right side. I took this as and opportunity to strike him with my sword. I drove it straight through his stomach. I looked up towards Astroths head his mouth was wide open and his eyes were bulging. I withdrew my blade from his gut, blood gushed down his side and leg. But he still remained standing; His mouth went from an agonized wince to a mischievous grin.

"It's going to take more than that to kill m-." Before he could finish his sentence and arrow pierced through his exposed heart. I raised an eyebrow at how suddenly it happened and turned my head. The blond haired boy stood to his side, his arm stretched out in front of him holding a bow.

"Thanks." I said to him. He simply nodded his head and stuck his bow back into his quiver.

"Lot of stuff like this has been happening since soul edge was destroyed." He said, walking past me. "If you guys want to find a hotel, follow me." I looked over at Talim; she shrugged her shoulders and walked beside me. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Should we?" I said, nudging towards the mysterious man walking down the road.

'Yeah, we should." I said, the distant thunder was motivation enough to find shelter. We ran towards the stranger. There were no people anywhere, all scared off by Astroths attack. "We should do something about the body of that _thing._" Said the man, looking behind him to look at the behemoths corpse, His green eyes scanning the scene behind us. I looked behind us as well, as did Talim. A kind of disturbing scene showing seagulls pecking at the body was all that we saw.

Before we knew it we were at the hotel. It wasn't very big, the lobby was full with people drinking alcohol and laughing. The scene was odd considering what had just happened less than five minutes ago.

Talim and I pushed our way towards the counter. An attractive blond haired, blue eyed woman stood at the counter.

"Welcome to our hotel how may I help you? Hey wait a minute." She took a moment to think, her hand on her chin, being held up by her other. "Aren't you the one who just killed that beast?" She asked. I looked around for the other man.

"I had help." I said, trying not to sound cocky.

Her blue eyes soften and her mouth grew into a smile. "Ok, so as my thanks, I'll give you one night free." She said, leaning over the counter. I smiled at her, looked over at Talim, and looked back.

"She's with me." I said pointing my thumb at her. The woman looked at her and back at me.

"Ok, then both of you get one night free." She said, doing some sort of hand gesture that I had now idea what it meant. We went to our room, it was medium sized, ground level, a window looked towards the ocean, dark clouds loomed over the sea like a dragon thirsty enough the swallow the whole ocean.

I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was the stranger.

"We should go do something about the body soon, if we don't the city won't give a damn and it will rot in the street." It was only then that I realized how much of a dump this town was, there were broken windows on every building, the streets reeked with bird crap and around every corner there was a bum. The only reason this hotel was in good shape was because it was this town's only source of income. What supplies the ship could possibly get from this town, I didn't know.

I nodded my head and walked into the hallway, the floor boards creaking under me, as if they would give away and send me falling into hell itself. Talim came out of the room a moment later, carrying her elbow blades.

"Why did you bring Syi Salika and Loka Luha?" I asked. She looked up at me; the answer was obvious, if Astroth was out there that means anything could happen in the blink of an eye. We left the hotel and started down the street. Talim kept on glancing at the green guy, I knew what she was going to ask, and I already kne wth answer.

After a minute Talim let out a quiet sigh and looked over at the stranger."So, what's your name?" She asked almost hesitantly.

The boy smiled slightly and responded. "I was wondering when you would ask, my name's Link." Zelda music plays.

The music was in my head so no one else heard it, except for Talim whom looked at me in an odd way. I queued the music right after Link said his name, because I already knew it and felt it suited the moment. Besides, how often can you do _that_ in your life time?

We approached the already rotting carcass of Astroth, seagulls scattering as we got closer. Link ran up to the body and began to push; he stopped briefly to ask for our help. Talim was hesitant but I came up beside Link right away to help him push the rotting carcass off the road.

"Damn, this thing's heavy." Link said between groans.

"Hell yeah." I responded, putting all my force into pushing this behemoth.

"Both of you watch your mouths." Talim said. I understood why Talim didn't like swearing, she was a priestess, a holy person, swearing is sinful and there for she doesn't like it. Her being a priestess doesn't affect her personality though; she's still a little rowdy sometimes and can really kick some ass... I mean butt.

Even with me, Link and Talim all pushing together, it took about seven minutes to push Astroth into the ocean. It immediately started floating to the right, the tides keeping it away from the boats. Link stared at the body floating away and sighed.

"If he keeps floating in that direction he'll end up stuck on a river bank in the jungle." He said obviously racking his brain on why Astroth wasn't sinking. As I watched the floating corpse drift away, I noticed he became silhouetted in the distance. That's when it hit me, the figure I saw in the Wind Deity was Astroth!

I took a moment to take it in and looked towards the boat we came on. How would we get onto the boat without being noticed? He could have clung onto the boat as it was leaving, the rock of his impact would have been disguised as a wave. But there were too many flaws: He would have been seen jumping at the boat, he was too heavy to jump that far, there was no big tug when we got onto the boat and he wouldn't be able to stay on, the ride was to long. Now I was racking my brain on how he got here. So while Link and I were racking our brains on different subjects of the same topic, Talim was getting very impatient. "Can we go back to the hotel now, before it rains?" She asked, although it felt more like a demand.

Me and Link looked at each other and turned around. Talim was standing their, tapping her foot and crossing her arms, the expression on her face told that she was bored. I turned to the ocean, the thunder rolled through the sky; lighting flickered like the dragons tongue.

"She's right; I don't want to get caught in the rain." I said, the distance was darkened by rain and the looming clouds.

"I'm with you; I don't fell like getting a soaker." Link stated, walking past me and Talim. I turned back towards the floating body, fisher men and other people boarding the ships looking at the body, those who weren't at the scene had no clue what it was.

Conversation started as the corpse floated past them, the only words I could understand through their foreign language was "Soul Edge". Upon hearing the word, I felt a tingling in my right hip. I took the fragment out of my pocket and clamped it tight in my palm, I sighed, confused, I had no idea what any of this meant, the prophecy: An entity worse than soul edge, a warrior from the past, who ever it might be. Talim and I are the stranger from the future and the soul from the present, that's all we knew. If the prophecy were _true_ then we would have to defeat whatever damned creature could be worse than soul edged itself. Although I've never seen it in real life only in a video game, I knew it was impossible for anything to be worse.

"Chris! Come on." I heard Talim yell in the distance. I broke out of my day dream and ran after Talim and Link, putting the metal fragment back in my pocket.

**Meanwhile some where in the jungle-**

A motionless Astroth lay on the river bank. Mud covered his body; bugs crawled over him, ready for their next meal. A foot stepped on top of Astroth, one hand raised over his head. His white eyes showed no emotion or pupils for that matter. He wore black armor, his face pale as the moon. His took his foot off of Astroth and waved both his hands over his body. He let out a breath air and as he did this, Astroths eyes shot open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurray for long chapters! This one is the longest I've ever done; it should make up for the long update.

I apologize to Astroth fans for killing him, but he's back now, forgive me?

Ok so you've probably had enough of me. REVEIWS, ONWARD!!!!


End file.
